La Musica Hecha DrabblesMultipairing Hetalia
by RileverDuIzazquez
Summary: La Musica, Sin Ella , La Vida Seria Nada ¿No?, Puesto Que, La Musica ,Es La Voz Del Corazon & Alimento Del Alma -AuHun-Grecia X Nyo! Nihon- RoChu-


Titulo: La Musica Hecha Drabbles (Multipairing Hetalia)

Advertencias:

Los Personajes Aqui Usados No Me Pertenecen, Le Pertenecen A El Gran Maestro Himayura Hidekaz, Solo La Trama Me Pertenece n_n,

Muerte De Un Personaje

Un Poco De Oc

Capitulo 1,2 & 3: Dedicados a MI nowaki masoquista La GRANDIOSA CAPITANA n.n sin ti, no estuviera aqui, amor mio & a mi amiga gloria, gracias chicas, sin su apoyo no lo hubiera hecho

SONGDRABBLES HETALIANOS

Only Girl In The World(Rihanna).- Austria X Hungria

(Roderich X Elizavetha)

Claro, Ella era la unica chica que el austriaco podria amar, en su vida, lo sabia muy bien, por eso.. al ver que el final se acercaba, temblaba internamente, aunque no lo diera a demostrar a su aun esposa , la representante de hungria "elizavetha"

¿Por qué la amaba tanto?

Ella era amable, tierna, romantica, excelente luchadora, incomparable.. –decia para si dentro de sus pensamientos sin poder decirlo..¿ porque no se lo podia decir? Claro.. su orgullo por delante, su orgullo siempre dividiendoles..

Ella era.. ella era… -susurro tocando su piano de cola, aun mas fuerte,sabiendo que faltaba un violin para poder acompañar esa melodia, que a escondidas compuso para ella…

-un toque se escucho en la puerta, eran las cinco.. era su hora del tentempie, la rutina, la misma, de todos los dias… y ya sabia lo que vendria..-

-Señor austria, -dijo la hungara antes mencionada entrando a paso lento & sonriente- su te & bocadillos estan listos..

-Gracias, Hungria –dijo el posedor de mariazell sin poder cambiar su expresión fria- ire de inmediatio.. – aunque no se lo dijiera nunca, ella era la unica chica en el mundo para el.. la unica que lo podria hacer feliz & la que estaria a su lado siempre, aunque se disolviese el imperio , ella estaria ahí..

...

Tokyo Girl(Tokyo Aces).- Grecia X Nyo!Nihon

(Heracles X Sakura)

¿Cómo llego a amarla?.. no sabia…

¿Cuándo la conoci? .. en algun punto de la historia tal vez

¿la olvidaria?.. no estaria seguro de ello..

-eso pasaba por la mente de heracles cada que se encontraba con Sakura, la representante de japon, tan bella & delicada como un petalo de la mas bella flor griega, pero fuerte como las samurai que mostraban en sus leyendas de guerreros & ninjas-…. La mujer perfecta..

Aun recordaba el dia en que la conocio, era muy noche ya… la nacion griega regresaba a su casa después de verificar que todos sus gatos estuvieran cerca de el.. , una noche tranquila, hasta que escucho unos pasos ligeros pero concisos-..

Ποιος είσαι .. ψάχνετε στην έρημη γη πτώμα της μητέρας μου ...; (Quien eres?, Que buscas en esta desolada tierra, cadáver de mi madre?)- susurro el griego sin preocupación alguna-

Watashi wa, noboru taiyō no tochi o daihyō suru, sakuradesu (yo soy sakura, representante de la tierra del sol naciente...)... –dijo una femenina voz clara & bella como el trino de una golondrina mañanera-..

¿Cómo es que, una mujer como ella andaba a esas horas sola?.. a Heracles solo se le ocurrio darle alojamiento hasta la mañana siguiente, a pesar del rotundo rechazo de la japonesa, termino accediendo-

Desde ese entonces.. fue conociendo ala japonesa, sus recuerdos eran claros y nitidos a pesar de que, el almacenaba mas recuerdos que las demas naciones..

Desde ese entonces.. la comenzo a amar

..

¿Grecia-san? .-susurro la japonesa con un poco de preocupación viendo al griego perdido en sus recuerdos-

Perdon.. Sakura.. me perdi en mis pensamientos..-dijo con su habitual lentitud el representante de Grecia, & amante de gatos-

...

Decode.- (Paramore)-Russia X China

(Iván braginsky X Wang Yao)

¿Entonces, como quieres que razone.. si tu nublas mi mente por completo?

-¿Y-yao? -tartamudeo la nacion rusa al ver el cadáver del chino que tanto amaba, desangrarse en el suelo-

No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo

Como podre nunca tener lo que es mio

-N-no digas mas ivan.. –susurro la nacion mas antigua poniendo sus helados dedos sobre los labios de ivan-

cuando tu siempre estas cambiando de lado.

Pero tu no te vas a llevar mi orgullo , no esta vez.

-Y-yao no mueras… t-te amo!..

Como hemos llegado aqui

Cuando solia conocerte tan bien

Pero como hemos llegado aqui

Creo que lo se

-su respuesta fue un simple roze de labios, teñido de carmesí sangre.. carmesí pecado…. El tiempo se le acababa a la nacion asiatica-

La verdad se esconde en tus ojos y esta colgando de tu lengua

Empezando a hervir en mi sangre pero tu crees que no puedo ver

-No lo olvides aru.. –su ultimo aliento partio de su pecho..dejando ala nacion rusa sola.. con su cuerpo entre sus brazos-..

Estoy gritando que te amo tanto

mis pensamientos que tu no puedes descifrar.

Has visto lo que hemos hecho

de nosotros mismos

Has visto lo que hemos hecho

Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos

Hay algo que he visto en ti

Puede que me mate

Quiero que sea verdad

Review? tal ves no lo meresca pero acepto de todo n.n al fin & al cabo, sirven para aprender jeje .. -saca un escudo gigante-


End file.
